The Warlords Concubine
by Maleficent o' Chimera Lair
Summary: The tale of Kalasin, mother of Thayet, and how she must save her people, the K'miri form the injustices of her master, the Warlord.


The Warlords' Concubine  
  
Disclaimer: If you see anything familiar, it ain't mine. I own Nadda. Zip. Nil. Naught. Zero. Get the idea?  
  
A/N: This is based on the story of Kalasin Buri told Alanna in Lioness Rampant. I looked carefully for the names for everyone and could find all but Buris' mother's name.  
*shrug * so I made one up. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The snow-capped mountains of the Roof Of The World could be seen from K'miri village Hau Ma through the scrub. The village was modest one in the north of Rachia, capital of Sarain. It was really only a group of huts situated in a large valley, sheltered by surrounding forest and the shadows that were cast by the ranges.   
One young girl and a much older woman with a boy the same age of the girl, sat on a group of rocks overlooking the track that led to the village. The young girl was fiddling with a stalk of straw, occasionally reaching to scratch an irritable itch in an out of reach place. The strong boned face featured a prominent nose, naturally red lips enhanced by her ivory skin and long, flowing ebony hair cascading down her back.   
"Kalasin?"  
"Hmmm? What did you say, Riyonua?"   
"Hoofbeats! Can't you hear?" Kalasin looked at her companion, a look of warning readable upon her sturdy face. She too had raven hair, but for her it was cropped so it only brushed below her shoulders. Kalasin strained her ears to hear into the distance, waiting until she heard the unmistakable thud of hooves on ground.  
Without a word being exchanged all got up from their places of the moss-covered rock, put their quivers upon their backs and cocked their roughly made crossbows to the ready. The boy, whose strapping frame made him taller than his mother Riyonua, led the way to a secluded hunter's track. Tracing their way back to the village at a steady but fast pace, The boy came to a halt when they reached the clearing adjoined to Hau Ma.  
They had no time to catch their breath as thundering of horses came closer and closer.  
"Pathom," quipped his mother, "warn the people." The sharpness of her voice suggested there was to be no retaliation to her command. It came unneeded, as her son was already heading in that direction.  
"Kalasin, come with me."  
She strode into the center of the village, which was already rapidly coming awake by Pathoms' warning. Head erect and proud, Riyonua stood awaiting the now visible riders as their gait slowed from gallop to canter, gradually slowing to a trot. The mounted men were all clad in rusty chainmail, an insignia of two crossed swords and loop of chain upon their shirts. Lowlanders, Kalasin thought contemptuously.  
Then, when all riders had come to a halt, the first, obviously the leader, spoke.  
"His Royal Majesty has issued a royal decree for maidens of the land, one from each village, whether they be K'miri," he spat this out as if the word was poison, "or Lowlander, to come to the palace so he may chose one to be his companion." He looked around at all the faces around him, until his eyes rested on Kalasin. She made her face blank and void of emotion. She didn't like the sound of the word "companion".  
"You," an order. "Step forward."  
"Wait!" Riyonua shouted. "She shall not come unless I and my son come." She said more calmly.  
"And what if I say 'no'?" He took an involuntary breath when the crossbow that was hidden behind her back was now pointed directly at his face.  
"I don't think that can be an option." She stated coldly. He nodded, but not liking the turn of events. He was only doing his job after all.  
"Be quick in gathering your possessions. The Warlord waits for no-one and nothing." In saying this he was making a feeble attempt to regain his pride.  
"No! I shan't...be some...playmate!" Kalasins' face was red with fury.  
"Your people need you! In this you may help them!" the calm reassurances of Riyonua shushed Kalasin. She will do this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How did you like it? And as they always say "Stay tuned for the next episode!" but in the meantime... R/R please! Need improvement? Good? Bad?  



End file.
